Jealous Huh? (KuroTsuki Ver)
by tyachan13
Summary: Ketika seorang Tsukishima Kei jealous dan itu membuat seorang Kuroo Tetsurou harus extra sabar untuk tidak menggoda lebih jauh Kei-chan Tsundere nya. #Haikyuu Fanfiction #KuroTsuki Fanfiction #NB : FF remake dari FF yang berjudul sama dengan couple SasuNaru tentu isi nya di kondisikan sesuai pairing KuroTsuki


**JEALOUS HUH?**

 _ **by Tyachan13**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Haikyuu** beserta chara yang lain mutlak bukan milik Tya dan tentunya Kuro hanya milik Tsukishima dan sebaliknya Tsukishima mutlak milik Kuroo. Nyahahahaha XD #mau nya tya XP_

 _ **Warning : Shounen-ai, BL, OOC, (s) suka nyempil**_

 _ **Pair : KurooTsuki (Kuroo x Tsukishima)**_

 _ **Rate : T**_

 _ **Genre : Romance**_

* * *

 **** JEALOUS HUH? ****

 **\- KurooTsuki Fanfiction -**

Hari minggu.

Iya, hari ini adalah hari minggu pertama yang di lewati oleh seorang pemuda bernama Kuroo Tetsuro. Dia adalah kapten voli dari SMA Nekoma Tokyo. Memiliki postur tubuh yang tinggi juga rupa menawan di mana pemuda bersurai hitam dengan gaya rambut seperti jambul (?) ayam itu memiliki pesona yang kuat di kalangan para gadis. Oh jangan lupakan tatapan mata nya yang tajam seperti kucing membuatnya berlipat kali lebih menawan. Tentu jangan lupakan sifatnya yang-

" _KKYYAAA! TAMPANNYA"_

" _Terima kasih"_

" _PANGERAN TAMPAN"_

" _Hai"_

" _BERUNTUNGNYA HIDUPKU MELIHAT MAKHLUK TUHAN PALING TAMPAN"_

" _Kekekeke"_

" _JADILAH PACARKU!"_

" _Kiss"_

" _MINGGU PAGI YANG BERKAH_ "

 _ **Playboy.**_

Jangan tanya di sepanjang jalan yang Kuroo lewati selalu saja penuh dengan tebar pesona dan lambaian cium jauh nya yang membuat mahkluk bernama perempuan pingsan di tempat.

"hoh~ aku tak menyangka jika di Miyagi juga penuh dengan gadis-gadis yang manis"

Berkata sambil dengan berlari dan tentu dengan smirk mematikannya pemuda yang berasal dari Tokyo itu masih berlanjut dengan lari pagi nya.

Oh ya, apa ada yang sudah memberitahu kenapa murid dari sekolah Tokyo berada di perfektur Miyagi di minggu pagi berlari santai di taman? Ah! Begini cerita nya, _Dia_ atau sebut saja Kuroo bersama teman-teman se klub voli nya –NEKOMA- kemarin sabtu melakukan latih tanding dengan SMA Karasuno. Dan hari minggu nya free jadi untuk mengisi waktu luang itu Kuro berencana untuk jalan-jalan mengitari Miyagi karena bagi pertama kali nya untuk si kapten Nekoma itu ke luar Tokyo.

 _Tap.. tap.. tap.._

Memakai kaus T-shirt hitam dengan celana training berwarna merah sudah menjadi ciri khas seorang Kuroo Tetsuro. Dengan peluh yang menetes dan baju hitam yang basah terkena keringat sungguh sangat sexy tak heran di sepanjang taman yang Kuroo lewati banyak pasang mata yang menatapnya lapar.

 _Tap.. tap.. tap.._

Kuroo sih tetap masih dengan smirk andalannya dan sesekali mengedipkan mata nya ke setiap wanita yang melihat nya tapi kegiatan itu harus terhenti ketika mata nya melihat kerumunan di depan sana tepat di pohon besar nan rindang.

"AWASSSS!"

"KKKYYYAAAA!"

 _ **BBRRUUKKKKK!**_

Tepat di depan sana dibawah pohon hijau yang rindang dan besar Kuroo melihat banyak kerumunan orang sedang mengitari sesuatu atau sedang melihat sesuatu? Mata setajam kucing nya terfokus akan hal yang terjadi di depan sana di mana seseorang mengalami insiden. Awal nya Kuroo tak tertarik melihatnya tapi begitu melewati kerumunan itu Kuroo melihat sesuatu yang berwarna kuning yang tampak familiar di mata nya. Rasa penasarannya membuatnya membelokkan kaki nya untuk membelah kerumunan dan pada akhirnya dia bisa melihat siapa yang menjadi korban insiden ini.

"Megane-kun?"

"Kuroo-san.."

 **** JEALOUS HUH? ****

 **\- KurooTsuki Fanfiction -**

Seseorang yang dipanggil oleh Kuroo dengan julukan Megane-kun adalah dia, si blocker tertinggi di SMA Karasuno bernama Tsukishima Kei. Kuroo rasa nya ingin ketawa saja melihat bagaimana muka si kouhai megane nya di club voli rival nya itu. Sungguh apa-apaan itu terjatuh memanjat pohon? Hei si Tsukishima Kei, blocker jenius macam diri nya terjatuh dari pohon? Katakan so Hell pada dunia kekekekeke

"Jangan tertawa!"

"hey! Siapa yang tertawa Megane-kun? Aku hanya heran saja bagaimana blocker tinggi sepertimu jatuh dari pohon itu sangat lucu kekekekekeke"

"cih!"

Ahh~ Kuroo sangat suka sekali ketika kouhai Megane-nya mendecih dan membuang muka dengan samar-samar pipi memerah aih manis sekali si Megane tsun-tsun nya ini. Wkwkwkwkwk _Batin Kuroo cekikikan._

"hai' hai' tunggulah disini sebentar aku akan mencarikan es batu untuk meringankan kaki mu yang memberi itu"

"…."

Dengan kalimat yang berisi larangan itu Kuroo meninggalkan Tsukishima sendirian di bangku taman, yang dimana setelah Kuroo melihat korban dari kerumunan tadi adalah Tsukishima maka dengan baik hati Kuroo menolong Tsukishima.

Beberapa waktu terlewat akhir nya Kuroo kembali dengan membawa sekantung es di tangan kanan nya. Tiba-tiba-

 _BRUUKKK!_

Dalam perjalanan kembali nya Kuroo mencari es dan menuju Tsukishima, Kuroo bertabrakan dengan seorang gadis. Lebih tepatnya sih si gadis yang sengaja kaki nya disandung batu dan menabrakkan diri nya ke Kuroo, Kuroo sendiri malah menayakan bagaimana keadaan si gadis dengan senyum charming 1000 watt nya ke gadis itu seketika sang gadis tersipu malu-malu dan meminta maaf dengan berlebihan. Setelahnya, Kuroo melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju si Megane yang duduk di bangku taman.

"Hei! Mau kemana kau?"

"…."

Dengan kaki yang terpincang Tsukishima berdiri dan berjalan menjauh dari Kuroo yang menghampiri nya di kursi taman. Tidak memperdulikan sang Senpai yang bertanya Tsukishima membalik memunggungi Kuroo berniat pergi secepatnya.

 _Srett!_

 _Tarik!_ Kuroo berhasil menarik tangan Tsukishima sebelum si Megane itu pergi.

"Mau kemana Kei? Kaki mu terkilir duduk lah dulu biar aku beri es batu"

"Pulang. Dan tidak perlu aku bisa mengobati nya sendiri"

Memanggil nama kecil Tsukishima dengan nada lembut, Kuroo tau kalau sangat ini Tsuki-nya sedang dalam mood yang buruk tapi karena apa?

"Naiklah"

"Hah?"

"Apa aku perlu menjelaskan bahwa kaki mu yang bengkak itu akan semakin parah jika dibuat berjalan?"

Diam. Tsukishima menyadari nya jika kaki nya yang bengkak di paksa berjalan maka akan semakin membengkak dan dia tidak bisa bermain Voli lagi untuk sementara waktu dan itu bencana. Jadi, Mau tidak mau Tsukishima naik juga ke punggung Kuroo.

"Cihh"

 _Hup!_

Sambil mendecih dan membuang muka, Tsukishima langsung mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Kuroo, sambil menaruh dagu nya di pundak Kuroo. Tidak lupa Kuroo dengan sigap menaruh kedua tangannya di sela kedua kaki Tsukishima.

"Megane-kun"

"….."

"Megane-kun"

"….."

"Kei~~"

"Hn"

"lewat mana?"

"Kiri"

Di perjalanan Kuroo menemukan dua cabang jalan kanan dan kiri. Berhubung Kuroo bukan penduduk asli Miyagi jadi menanyakannya pada seseorang yang lebih mengenal tempat ini yakni yang sedang digendong di punggungnya saat ini.

Setelah berjalan lurus sedikit kemudian belok ke arah kiri Kuroo dapat melihat sekumpulan gadis yang sedang asik becanda di gazebo taman dan disana Kuroo juga melihat salah satu gadis yang dengan sengaja menabraknya tadi.

" _Are? Perempuan yang tadi"_ batin Kuroo.

" _Lihat-lihat itu pemuda yang tadi"_

" _ahh~ tampannya aku juga mau di gendong di punggungnya"_

" _KKYAAA Manis sekali!"_

Yah setidak nya itulah yang terdengar oleh telinga Kuroo dan sesekali memberikan senyum charming nya pada sekumpulan gadis yang akan di lewati nya bersama Tsukishima yang masih betah di gendongan Kuroo.

"Cihh!"

"Hem? Kenapa Magane-kun?"

"….."

 _Tap.. tap.._

 _Tap.. tap.._

Melangkah dengan pasti Kuroo dan Tsukishima akan melewati gerombolan perempuan di gazebo tersebut tapi, tepat ketika akan melewati gadis yang sengaja menabrak Kuroo tadi Tsukishima berbisik dengan manis dan menggoda tepat di telinga kiri Kuroo.

"Na, Tetsurou-kun.."

 _Tap! Sret!_

Mematung! Hal pertama yang di respon oleh tubuh Kuroo ketika Tsukishima berbisik di telinga nya apalagi dengan hembusan nafas hangat Kei-nya Kuroo jadi panas dingin. Menolehkan kepala ke belakang Kuroo di sambut oleh kecupan singkat di bibir nya oleh bibir manis sang pujaan hati.

 _ **CUP**_

 _Kedip.. kedip.._

 _Lepas!_

"Nah~ mari kita pulang Kuroo-san aku ingin makan strawberry cake ku"

Berucap dengan riang seolah hal yang barusan saja terjadi hanya angin yang lewat Tsukishima sukses OCC hari ini dan apa itu? seringai? Oh Kami-sama~ Kuroo tak habis fikir dengan otak pemuda di gendongannya ini.

"Yah, Kei-chan"

Kuroo sebenarnya masih tidak mengerti dengan situasi barusan tapi yah sudahlah lagi pula jarang-jarang kan melihat kekasih nya yang tsun-tsun ini cemburu? Wkwkwkwkw #baru sadar Kuroo.

Melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat tertunda tadi Kuroo membenarkan gendongan Tsukshima sedang Tsukishima sendiri semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Kuroo sambil menaruh kembali kepala nya di pudak Kuroo dengan raut wajah memerah dan tersenyum bangga.

Menghadapkan wajah kearah kiri dimana sekumpulan gadis yang berada di gajebo tersebut mengeluarkan beragam ekspresi. Mulai dari ada yang berwajah shock, memerah karena melihat secara langsung ada pasangan yang berciuman di tempat umum bahkan yang paling ekstream ada yang menjerit-

" _KKYYAAAA! YAOI REAL!"_

" _HOT COUPLE!"_

" _ASUPAN!"_

Bahkan tidak sedikit ada yang pingsan mimisan gara-gara melihat Tsukishima mencium Kuroo tadi. Astaga ternyata sebagian besar perempuan di sana adalah fujoshi kawan. Wkwkwkwkw

Tsukishima dapat melihatnya perempuan yang sok cari perhatian dengan Kuroo tadi, yang sengaja menabrak kan diri nya ke Kuroo tercinta nya sekarang berwajah shock dan tak lupa Tsukishima memberikan senyum paling manis ah! Bisa juga kalian sebut sebagai senyum _kemenangan?_ si pemuda Megane itu senang karena dapat membuat gadis kegatelan tadi berwajah seperti mayat hidup. Hahahahaha

" _Rasakan! Kau hanya bisa menabraknya kan? Sedangkan aku menciumnya kukukukuku"_ yeah setidaknya itu lah makna tatapan tersirat yang di tunjukan Tsukishima.

Yah~ UKE TSUNDERE macam Tsukishima begitu kalau cemburu posesifnya bisa sangat akut bahkan kadang juga membuatnya jadi OCC demi menunjukkan kepada semua orang kalau diri nya adalah pemilik seutuhnya Kuroo. Yare-yare Tsukishima kawaii na kekekekekeke batin Kuroo.

 **** END ****

* * *

 _ **#Tya's Note**_

 ** _BANZAI! BANZAI!_**

 ** _Akhirnya kelar juga KurooTsuki nya~ :D *cium atu2_**

 _ **Oh yah, ini ff remake dari ff Jealous Huh nya SASUNARU! Tentu saja isi nya berbeda meskipun inti nya sama. Isi nya di sesuaikan dengan pair nya tapi terkadang OOC juga sih jadi harap jadikan maklum yah** _

* * *

**** OMAKE ****

Sesampai nya di rumah Tsukishima langsung memakan Strawberry Shortcake nya dan Kuroo yang duduk berhadapan dengannya di meja makan.

"Na, Kei kau tadi sengajakan?"

"Apa?"

"Ayolah mengaku saja~"

"Cih"

"Hahahahahaha hontou! Kau sangat manis kalau sedang cemburu begitu Kei-chan KU sayang"

"Urusai yo Kuroo-san!"

"Ne ne panggil aku seperti tadi Kei.. _'Tetsurou-kun'_ dengan nada seperti tadi itu membuatku senang ayo panggil lagi Kei"

"Iyada!"

"Kei-chan…."

"Iyada!"

"I-ya-da"

"Kei-chan…."

Yare-yare jadi begitu lah kisah Uke Tsun-tsun ketika cemburu menguasai menjadi akut OCC nya bahkan bisa sangat manis untuk di goda dan itu sangat menyenangkan. Kekekeke batin para Seme yang memiliki Uke Tsun-tsun macam Kuroo dan Tsukkishima.

 **** OWARI ****

* * *

 _ **Sou sou tya juga mau bilang mungkin untuk beberapa waktu dekat tya bakalan bikin ff ber-one-shoot. Ff one-shoot itu ff lama maupun baru yang sudah lama tya buat dan gak di update2. Jadi untuk kedepannya untuk ff berchapter kemungkinan tya gak bisa update karena kendala pengecekan dsb. Dan untuk Minna-tachi tercinta tya.. tunggu lah comeback tya di 4 ff lain nya~ :* #tebar kissue**_

 _ **Jaa matane~**_

 _ **Sidoarjo, 26 Maret 2017**_

 _ **Tyachan13**_

 _ **#UP30042017**_


End file.
